


What the Hell is a Soulmark?

by LadyPassion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy-AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPassion/pseuds/LadyPassion
Summary: In a world were soulmarks are a part of life, what happens if someone shows up who comes from a reality where soulmarks don't exist, and soulmates are a fairy tale that nobody actually believes in?





	

Work is coming soon, still being transferred from paper to computer.


End file.
